thechroniclesofempresslucarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Elsword : Meroko's Battle Story
Also Avaliable At : Wattpad.com Elsword , Aisha & Rena are all made by KOG and Kill3Combo and as for Meroko Kinome , She's made by me , EmpressLucarneStar ''Elsword : Meroko's Battle Prologue 'Today , The Queen has chosen me to go on a Mission to retrieve the Elshard due to our Life Crystal power lost , you see , the Life Crystal gets it's power from the Elshard and I need to return it to safety. Now who am I you ask? I'm Meroko Kinome , I am Half Human and Half Demon , I am the leader of the Miwaku No Clan (The Enchanted Demons or just Enchanted) , My Clan uses Magic , As a leader , I have very powerful Magic and I use The Great Axe but for now , I must focus on my mission for the sake of my realm.....'''. Chapter 01 " Darkness shall rises in the Human World " , said a mysterious female-like voice. " And everyone human or person in my way will suffer. " !! , My heart beating rapidly.....that dream was so realistic...what I saw was something so dark , no one could even picture that. Anyway , the sunlight hits my face and I get up , get dress and prepare for the day ahead of me LOCATION : Ruben Forest It's so quiet and peaceful , but yet , I feel a strong presense around this area. Something shimmed behind the bushes , when I looked , to my surprise it was the Elshard . I run toward it , when I reach out to touch it , a sharp pointy object was pointed in my face. " What do you think your doing little pest?" , asked a man , he must be one of those bandits I heard about . " None of you beeswaxe!" , I say as I touched the El but the bandit slapped my hand . " Listen Little Girl I have no time for this so , STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN WAY! " , said the bandit as he punched me in the face (How Rude!). " Well , Well " , I say , " It isn't polite to hit girls so , Time for some payback! " , I say. " Flaming Slash ! , I chanted as I hit the Bandit. The Bandit fell weakly to the ground , I took my chances and ran with the El. This was an easy mission till I tripped into a ditch -_-' 2 Hours Later " Hello ..... Hello " , said a voice. " Are you awake? " , Who is this.... I opened my eyes slowly and a boy with crimson red hair was looking at me , he looked around my age. " Good , she's alive. " said another voice , A Purple haired Mage appeared so did an elf , both females , " Who are you people....? " , I asked , " Are you guys bandits as well? " , They all looked at each other. " No , we don't work with spies silly! , said the blond elf ranger , " We're looking for the El so we can put it to safety. " she said , So I'm not the only person looking for the El after all. " Well I guess that will do " , I say , " I'm Meroko Kinome , and you? " , I said. " I'm Aisha "', said the purple haired girl , " That nice elf next to me is Rena and the dork is Elsword. " , she said. Aisha helped me up. They seem trustworthy but that's not important , The mission is but I'm doing this all by myself , They greater dangers stronger than me and I need help . I know it. " Can I Join you guys on your journey..... If it's alright with you....? " , I asked . Elsword came up to me and smile , " Of Course you can. " , he said. I smiled. The El will be retrieve and that's a promise END OF ACT 01 Chapter 02 he sky was red even the moon......blood was everywhere on the ground , dead bodies too , I can see Demons killing everyone in their sight.....Why is this happening? , What did we do to deserve this? What do the demons want from us? I try to help but I can't...... I feel so useless right now , it hurts that I can't even help... Meroko..... MEROKO!!! " AHH!! " , screamed Meroko ☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meroko's P.O.V " Meroko , are you alright? " asked Elsword . My eyes were filled with tears , I wiped them. " Of course I'm fine " I say , plastering on a fake smile. I didn't want to tell anyone especially Elsword , Rena and Aisha about these mysterious yet violent nightmares I've been having because I didn't want them to be worried. " Your hiding something Meroko " , Elsword said . I just walked out the room , acting like nothing ever happened. Elsword's P.O.V Geez.....I wonder what's up with that girl sometimes. I get the feeling she's hiding something because every time I try to wake her up , she either scream bloody horror (like today) or hits me (yesterday , she punched me in the face ) but I'm sure it was probably just a regular old nightmare or something but over that Meroko isn't a bad person. She's a nice girl and is always determine to protect people but can be blunt at times -_-'. Meroko came back 15 minutes later with her outfit on and battle armor. " Your still here? " she asked. I like her 1st Job Class outfit and I like mines too. All four of us reached our 1st Job Class. I'm a Sword Knight , Rena is a sniping ranger , Aisha is a High Magician and Meroko is a True Axetress. " MEROKO , ELDORK , LETS GO!!!! " Aisha shouted at the top of her lungs. " Let's go Elsword! " Meroko said as she pulled me by the arm. Location : Elder Village We were all walking around Elder and still no clues on Banthus. I just we find something and put that were he belongs...... ???? P.O.V " So this is Meroko Kinome? " I said as I watched the red-eye , black hair girl. This girl is the so-called Leader of the Mikawa Wo Clan , she's practically 15 , I can't believe the girl who preventing from stealing both the El and the Life Crystal is a half demon brat. " Did you find her , Mistress?" , asked my servant Roki. " Yeah " , I replied , " But she's not alone , Look! " I said as I pointed at the black haired girl with the humans and the elf. " Contact the force , We found her. " I commanded to Roki , The Invasion will begin...... Chapter 03 5 - 6 Hours Later Rena's P.O.V It's Nightfall now and everyone is asleep (well ,except me). For some reason , I can't even go to sleep ( and it's not beacause Aisha snores so loudly). it's because I feel like someone watching me. Maybe It's just my imagination. I lay down on my bed and then I saw these red eyes.... Meroko P.O.V BOOM! , what's that loud noise?. The Presense , it's back! I got up from bed and opened the door with my axe in my hand and used my power to lit a fire so I can see. " Meroko...?" someone said. I put the light toward the voice and thank god it was Aisha. " You heard that?" I asked. " Yeah , it sound like it was coming from Rena 's room." she said. " HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!? "Elsword shouted. " That's what we want to know. " I said. All Three of us walked toward Rena's room and whn we opened the door bats flew out. Rena was being attack by these bats. The Bats stared at the three of us and tflew towards us. " Chain Lightning " Chanted Aisha as lighting came from her staff and eletrocuted a few bats , they fell to the ground and dissapeared. " Now it's my turn , " Elsword said. " Air Slash. " he shouted as he slashed the bats. " Flame Of Death. " I chanted and all those bats were gone. " Oh Thanks Guys!" Rena said as she hugged all three of us. " Your Welcome." we all said . The Presense has gotten stronger , I know it, I can feel it. " Look Outside!" Aisha cried. We all looked outside the window and My Nightmares have come to life....... Aisha's P.O.V How is this possible!? , The skies were red and so was the moon. What's going on? "This can't be happening..." Meroko muttered. I saw the sad yet shocking look in her eyes. " What?" Elsword asked. " Everyday , ever since I got here I've been having these dreams and everyone looked like this. " she said as she looked out the window. " I thought these dreams were just plain old stupid Nightmares but turns out these were Omens". Meroko got up and looked outside once again. " I never told any of you because I thought it wasn't even important." Meroko dashed out the room and left..... Elsword's P.O.V " Meroko!" I shouted , I went chasing after her and I caught her shoulder. " Meroko , what are you going to do?" I asked her. Meroko turned towards me. " I'm going to stop this alone.." she said. " Are You Insane!? " I tell her . " I have to do this , I can't afford for anyone to get hurt. " , She said. " I'll find the person myself and teach them a lesson. " I won't let her go , I just can't . " If your going , I'm going. " I say. " NO! I don't want anyone getting hurt especially you three....." Meroko walked into her room...... Meroko's P.O.V I got dressed in my outfit and got my battle armor , I'm going to fight this alone even if I die while doing so. " HELP! HELP PLEASE! " a voice cried outside the window. Looks like it already started. I ran towards the window and jumped out , landing on my feet. Now let's see who planned this..... Location : Elder Village Oh my gosh. Elder is a disater. As I walked threw the Villiage everything destroyed. The Shops , The Bulletin Board every single thing. "SOMEONE HELP! " Cried the voice again, I started running toward the voice and I found. Echo being attacked by a Demon. " Come on little girl , just let me get that cute liittle soul of yours." The Demon said. " GET. THE. HELL .OFF. OF. HER!!" I said , demanding. " What are you going to do about it?" The demon asked. " This' , I say. " Flame Tornado." I chanted as The Demon was dragged away by the Tornado. " Thanks Meroko. "Echo said. " No Problem , now please go somewhere safe." . I said and she went off. " This the little pest getting in my way". said a voice in the distance. " Who's there?" I asked. " I'm your worst nightmare." I can feel my heart beating , fast , intense. Then , Suddenly , a purple-haired girl (Like Aisha , but her hair more lighter than hers , pinkish I guess) appeared with bat wings and a Death Sycthe. " I was expecting a much older person to be fighting for the El but turns out , it's just a teenage brat." she said , annoyed. " Who the hell are you tramp?" I asked , insulting her back. I can tell by that look on her face , she wasn't happy about being called a Tramp (Even Though she obviously dresses like one -__-.) " I'm Rizula Unimo , Demon General." Elsword's P.O.V "You just let her leave like that! " said Rena and Aisha , shouting at me. I scratched my head and smile nervously till Aisha hits me with her staff. " YOU IDIOT! " , she hissed. " WERE YOU EVEN THINKING RIGHT!?" . " Oh shut up Aisha!" I say. " It's not like I'm just gonna make her go by herself , I'll just follow her without her knowing." I say with a smirk. " Why does she even want to go by herself in the first place?" Rena asked. "She said she doesn't want us to get hurt." I say. " Well , we don't want her to get hurt , so were going along too." Both Rena and Aisha said. " Alright , let's go." I say. Meroko's P.O.V " What do you want?" I asked. "The El. " she said. " Since the El is stolen causing The Life Crystal Of The Magical World to lose it's power , I need to get the El for myself so it can give me ulitmate power." she said. " Not on my watch." I say. Rizula just smirked at the remark. " Then , I'll just have no choice but to kill you instead." Rizula said. "Alright Then , Let's Rumble."............ Artemis : Well , That's it for now! :) , Elsword , Will You do the honors? Elsword : Of Course Artemis , Next Time : Act 04 The Epic Battel! The Fight For The El! Rememeber to Comment & Vote or ELSE!!!!!